Yanvania: Senpai of the Night
Yanvania: Senpai of the Night is a video game that the player is able to play in Yandere-chan's bedroom. When the player starts up the game, the player can either choose new game, controls, credits or exit the game. This game is a parody of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It is a 3-D side scrolling game with the character Beldere-chan, a parody of Richter Belmont. The enemies for this game are zombies that burst out of the ground, which Beldere-chan must attack with her whip. Whenever Beldere-chan takes damage, she turns red and steps back, and her HUD health bar also depletes. When she attacks zombies, she gains EXP, which is shown in the green bar at the bottom of the screen. When her bar fully turns green, she reaches a new level. A miniboss appears halfway through the level that is cloaked in black and wields a staff. She will not fight Beldere-chan directly, but she will slam her staff on the floor to summon dark orbs that can hurt Beldere-chan. Beldere-chan can hit the orbs to destroy them. The final boss for the game is a succubus named Dracula-chan that is dressed in lacy clothing. She wishes to steal Beldere-chan's senpai, which the schoolgirl cannot allow. When Dracula-chan finishes her conversation with Beldere-chan, she will throw a wine glass on the ground and begin to fight her. During the battle she will throw groups of three fireballs at Beldere-chan, which can be jumped over. Dracula-chan will also teleport randomly on the stage. When her health is low, she will throw even larger fireballs. When killed, Dracula-chan will scream and kneel down. The screen will turn black and the prologue will play. After it finishes, there will be an error on the screen that says the disc is unreadable and that the player must go to the website www.saikoucorp.com/support for help. This is because Yandere-chan's disc is scratched, so she is not able to play any more levels.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660373348946350080 Credits :Main Article: Volunteers Programming: YandereDev Protagonist Animations: YandereDev Beldere-chan Voice: Michaela Laws Dracula-chan's Voice: Cayla Martin Title Screen Music: Christopher Escalante Boss Approach Music: Darrell "Dibur" Reconose Boss Battle Music: Darrell "Dibur" Reconose Environment Models and Textures: Thomas Laurent Health Bar Artwork: Andrew Taraba of Bizurk Software Title Screen and Portrait Illustrations: Josh C Trivia *The game was implemented in the October 31st, 2015 Build. *EXP, leveling up, zombies, and the miniboss were all added in one day, on October 30th, 2015.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660534286097842176 *The highest EXP Level the player can obtain is Level 99, but after this point, the EXP bar can still continue to extend.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660537692149538820 *There is a story for Yanvania created, and a reason why Info-chan possesses a smartphone in the middle ages.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660641008258912256 *Beldere-chan is able to use her whip to destroy vases and candles while walking through the dining room. They will create a small explosion once they hit the floor. *This game was worked on for 156 hours over the course of 13 days.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/10/31/halloween-update/ *This is the first game in Yandere-chan's console. *YandereDev would like Yanvania to become a full 20 hour long game that will have as much depth and length as a real Castlevania game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660537409260556288 *There may be a Konami Code Cheat in the game in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660883260323422209 *Despite not appearing in the actual game, Info-chan and Senpai make a small cameo in the video game's title art. *The error after the game is finished is an Xbox error message. This was chosen because the Xbox error message has been burned into YandereDev's memory, and he couldn't recall what a PlayStation error looked like.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660680370837262336 *The quotes uttered at the end are a reference to the final quotes before the final boss battle of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It became a meme among fans of the franchise, mostly because of the poor voice acting and the over the top lines. *If the player presses the button 'M '''in the main menu of the game, Midori Gurin will make a cameo repeating the afterlouge in her own voice. Quotes Gallery Game_over_.jpeg|''Yanvania Game Over. PlayingYanvania.png YanvaniaDamage.png|Beldere-chan taking damage. YanvaniaControls.png|Controls. FinalStageYanvania.png|The final stage art. Consoleerror.png|Console error. MidoriYanvania.png|Midori's cameo. Dracula-0.png|Dracula.png found in the Streaming Assets Folder Category:Yandere-chan's House Category:Games